Hit the Road
by Kinlin Child of Youma
Summary: AU: In the world of shinobi, speed matters. But in a modern world, what does matter in a racing match?


**Hit the Road**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. I don't own anything except for my xbox who inspired me to write this one.

A/N: umm… yeah… I haven't finished my other fic yet but I need inspiration… and currently I don't have any…… poor me……

This fic is made for entertainment purpose. I don't have a beta and English is not my mother language so that means I suck at grammar and my words are a bit choppy.

If you like this fic then review. If you don't like it then don't bother to read it anymore.

Chapter 1:

"Twenty years ago a legend has been known." A teenager with short brown hair said in a dreamy tone. "In the street of New York or in the race track this legend had passed. His excellent driving skills were envied by many other racers who looked at him as their rival. His machine for his car was unknown but many rumors said that he made that himself. His records were…"

"Kiba, shut up." A brunette guy cut off his annoying friend. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. He had an earring pierced on his ear. His face showed total boredom and he scowled when his friend started to whine.

"Ow… come on… I'm getting on the good part!" The teenager with short brown hair whined. He was known as Kiba. He was about to continue his story when a manly and smooth voice said.

"You already told that tale a thousand times as far as I know."

Uchiha Sasuke stood on the door of their classroom. His black hair, black eye and black uniform contrasted with his pale skin. All of the sudden almost all of the girls in the classroom sighed and their eyes became dreamy. Some of the girls were drooling while some already had fainted. The younger Uchiha looked at Kiba with his coal black eyes and a scowl on his face. Kiba glared back at the raven haired teen before sitting down on his chair and shut his mouth.

The Uchiha walked towards his seat which was on the last row and beside the window. He was seated behind the lazy genius. On his right side was an empty chair reserved for a student that was already a month late.

A few minutes later the school bell rang and the entire student in the class room returned to their respective seats. They waited for their famous tardy teacher for a good fifteen minutes before the classroom door slid open.

A man with silver hair entered the classroom carrying a book on one hand. When he reached his table he just dropped his book on the table before proceeding to write something on the board.

All the time the student looked bored. No one even bothered to tell the teacher that he was late. Maybe a month back someone would yell at him but almost all of the students became bored with his unreasonable excuses. Even some of the faculty teachers don't mind it anymore.

As their teacher finished what he was writing on the board all of the students became alert. They straighten their earlier slouched position.

"In the board you can see the entire activity. You had thirty minutes to finish this and hand them to me." Bored eyes scanned the room as the students get their material in their bags.

As he scanned the room his eyes fell on a particular vacant seat. The student who should have been sitting there was already a month late.

He sighed and sat on his chair. He then grabbed the book he was holding earlier. He opened it and read the orange book while his students worked on their activity.

-------------------------------------------------------

"So this school is what again?" A blond boy asked his current guardian. Clear blue eyes looked at brown ones and Umino Iruka rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming.

"Naruto… How many times do I need to tell you all about the school?" Iruka scowled at his charged. Naruto may be annoying but he was not stupid. He was assigned to watch over the blond teen and report back every week to Naruto's grandmother, Tsunade.

"Well I was kind of not listening earlier so can you please repeat it again?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Iruka sighed and turned to face the blond boy who was looking at him with his full attention.

"Shiroi University is unlike any other schools. This school's standard his much more higher than any other school in the country. Most of the students there are talented and some are famous even on other countries!" Iruka exclaimed and explained to a sleeping blond?

"Naruto! Don't sleep on me!" Iruka shouted inside the car. Fortunately there was a sound proof glass that separates the driver from the passenger. It was actually designed so that the driver won't know what the passengers were talking about and to keep his attention on the road. On other occasion it serves as a protection for the ears of the driver.

"Hehehe… relax Iruka-nii I'm only joking." Naruto said defensively and Iruka sighed with irritation. He glanced at his side to see Naruto looking at the other cars passing by.

Their flight was a month late since Naruto won't go anywhere without his car. It had been malfunctioning and the only place where it could be fixed safely was in the Akatsuki located on Tokyo, Japan.

Naruto on the meantime was busy guessing what kind of machines and batteries were used on the passing cars.

-------------------------------------------------

Outside the walls of Shiroi University people respected the teachers and students that go to this school. They looked up to these people and see them as role models. Some would dream and wish they were inside this enormous building.

On the other hand inside the building was another story. Some people here formed groups and compete on others they had the same hobby or talent with. An example for this was the singers. They formed bands and compete on other bands and the most popular band will be the superior one.

Those that were inside the building would give everything just to escape this 'organize' school.

Some groups were small and unnoticed and some were big and popular. One of the most popular in the school was the racing groups. There were the ones where most of the participants were rich and loaded. Like Uchiha Sasuke.

The students on the room were all focused on their work so it wasn't a weird thing when some almost jumped from their seat when the school bell rung, indicating the end of the day.

"Continue your work as an assignment. It will be pass by our next meeting. You are all dismissed." A red eyed female teacher said to her class before gathering her things and leaving the room.

"Today's pretty boring." Kiba yawned as he stretched his body. Sasuke grunted an agreement and started to place his notes back on his bag. Kiba glanced at his side to see Shikamaru sleeping.

"Hey! Lazy Bum! It's dismissal already!" Kiba shouted near Shikamaru's ear which awarded Kiba a punch in the face.

"You're so troublesome. You could at least just shake me or something. Now I think I'm deaf." Shikamaru gave Kiba and annoyed looked before fixing his things. The door slid open and a fat guy and a blonde girl walked inside.

"Shika! We're here to pick you up!" Ino, the blonde girl exclaimed before battling her eyes at the Uchiha who took no notice of her.

"Che, I'm not a child you know." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Shika, but you're lazy. If we don't pick you up you might not go home at all and sleep on the chair." Choji a fat guy who was currently munching chips said to his friend.

Kiba then began to laugh loud and Sasuke smirked, his trademark smirk. Shikamaru gave them both an annoyed look before muttering "troublesome".

They were about to walk but stopped on their tracks. A grey haired teen was standing on the door. He smirked and fixed his glasses with his finger before standing straight. On his back were other people. Those may be his friends or group mates.

Coal black eyes narrowed. Sharp fanged teeth grinned together. An annoyed look plastered on one's face. The grey haired teen smiled.

"Uchiha-kun, I'm here to challenge you to a race. Sound against Fire. What do you say?" The grey haired teen said while smiling mockingly.

Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke.

"You're on Kabuto."

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke buckled his seatbelt before calming his mind. All he have to do was to get to the finish line first as Kabuto had said the goal. The track was not that long and he already memorized the track. He sighed.

Kabuto on the other hand was anxious. Orochimaru said to him to challenge the Uchiha on a race match. Once they were on the road he will purposely be slight behind. Once they were on a dangerous turn he will slam the back of the car so that the Uchiha's car will spin. Then eventually it will crash and the young Uchiha will be injured just as planned. Kabuto doesn't know the reason behind this but has a suspicion it has something to do with the other Uchiha.

A girl in was now standing ahead between the cars. She had a lag on her hands and then she raised it up.

The drivers started to accelerate while stepping on the brake. The two racers waited until the flag was down.

The girl the waved the flag downward indicating the start signal. The two drivers released the brake and the cars slowly started before it got faster and faster away from the audiences that was left behind.

"Humph… as if the Uchiha guy will win."

"Of course he will win!" Ino screamed at the guy who had the guts to tell her that Sasuke will lose.

As if on cue the audiences started to argue. Supporting their own racers and some betting on who will win. Shikamaru made an annoyed look as he stared at his fellow noisy schoolmates. He muttered his usual "troublesome" and then saw a flash of light coming from behind. That can't be right since the two racers just sped a while ago. Shikamaru's eyes widen as he realize that there was another car coming their way, fast.

"You guys! Move away!" He shouted over the other shouting teens. He failed to grab their attention. He was about to try it again but the coming car horned on them. The other teens looked scared and then jumped away as the car passed them.

The only thing Shikamaru saw was that the car was red.

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried very hard not to make his car spin and keep on track. Kabuto had been aiming at the back of his car in attempt to make it spin. He cursed under his breath and tried to bump the other one in vengeance.

He looked up head and saw that they needed to turn left. Sasuke turned left and as he turned Kabuto bumped on the back of his car nearly succeeding on making him crash.

Kabuto grinned evilly. It will only be a few more bumps and the Uchiha's car will crash. He will win this one.

He was so focused into bumping his opponent's car that his eyes widen when he saw another light coming from behind.

A red sports car was coming from their behind and fast.

"Disturbance" Kabuto muttered and sped up his car more so that he can catch up with the Uchiha.

Kabuto attacked the back of Sasuke's car but was suddenly stopped by a bumped on his side. It was the red sports car and it was now attacking him. The red sports car bumped him and forces his car to grind against the metal railing on the left side. Kabuto gritted his teeth and tried to fight back at the unknown opponent by turning right only to be abruptly freed from the grip. Since Kabuto was on high speed and he turned right instead of left, he crushed.

Sasuke stepped on the brake and halted the car before getting down from it. He looked back and saw Kabuto's car crashed on a three. There was also a slowing red sports car. It halted besides the Uchiha before the windows opened.

"Are you alright?" The driver said. He was wearing a hat that covers the driver's hair and a sunglass that was designed to reflect. Sasuke could see his face as he scowl on the unknown driver.

"Geez, now I get a glare. Oh well, be careful next time. Don't agree on races offered by racers like that." The unknown driver said before driving away.

Sasuke still had a scowl on his face when he returned to the starting line. He told the others that there was an accident involving Kabuto's car and a mysterious red sports car.

Sasuke looked up and narrowed his eyes. Whoever that driver was, he had a good driving skills.

----------------------To be Continued------------------------

Well that's all for now…… I guess you already knew who is the unknown racer ne?

Ja see you next time.


End file.
